


Shopping

by DisposableVillain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brothers, Criminal Masterminds, Cute, Escape, Fluff, Funny, Pre-Canon, Shoplifting, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: Odion tries to take his ten year old brother clothes shopping.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Elliot. This is an old fic I'm posting in 2019 but with the original date I wrote it. Hope you enjoy. It was inspired by a picture on tumblr. It's just Odion taking Malik clothes shopping when Malik is ten.

"I don't want to!"

"Malik, you have to."

"No!" Malik pouted. "I did enough of this with Ishizu before she left. I don't want anymore clothes. My cape is fine..."

Odion sighed. "Malik, you need something else to wear."

"No!"

"Malik..." Odion narrowed his eyes. "You're ten. Not five."

"Don't care." Malik stuck out his tongue. "I. Don't. Want. More. Clothes." He folded his arms and looked away. 

"If you want, you can sit in a chair and wait, but you are getting new clothes," Odion insisted as he walked into the children's clothes shop.

Malik scowled. "Fine but I'm not picking out anyth-" He stopped mid-sentence, his gaze fixed on the sale section. "What is that?!"

Odion turned to see him pointing to a lavender top with two golden chains. He sighed and picked it up. "You'll need to try it on first."

"Okay!" Malik chirped, running towards the changing rooms. By the time Odion caught up with him, he had already changed. "It's perfect!"

Odion smiled in relief. "See? Shopping isn't so bad."

"I guess," Malik agreed.

"Come on. Let's find some more-"

"Nope; I'm good with this." Malik grinned. "I'm always gonna wear it! Even if it gets too small!"

"Malik-"

"Come on; let's go home." Malik began running towards the exit.

"Malik, we still need to pay for that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please review


End file.
